


Restless Hearts Sleep Alone Tonight

by storiesinthedark



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Canon Related, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Stanley Cup Celebrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/pseuds/storiesinthedark
Summary: He got the call right before the draft was supposed to start. He wasn’t surprised, but it did come earlier than he expected. Colorado. Of course. Across the entire country. They’d only see each other twice a year.Or: how Andre and Philipp make a long-distance relationship work.
Relationships: Andre Burakovsky/Philipp Grubauer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Hockey Holidays 2019





	Restless Hearts Sleep Alone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleksrothis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/gifts).

> To aleksrothis - I hope you enjoy!

Their feet tangled together underneath the white hotel sheets as Andre made himself comfortable, pillowing his face on Philipp’s chest, both still breathing hard. Philipp adjusted to allow Andre to burrow further, wrapping the boy in his arms. 

“We did it,” Andre mumbled, trying to suppress the yawn that followed, and Philipp smiled. 

They did. They had won. A long gruesome battle of playoff games and they had finally come out victorious with the Stanley Cup. Which had led to a long celebration in a variety of night clubs across Las Vegas until Philipp grabbed Andre and pulled him away from the celebrations. Finally retreating to his hotel room. 

Philipp leaned down and places a kiss in Andre’s curls, running his hand up and down his back. “We did,” he responded, though it sounded sadder than he intended. He hoped Andre didn’t notice. 

He did. 

“What’s wrong? You aren’t happy?” Andre asked.

“I am happy we won,” Philipp interrupted. “But--” 

“But what?”

“But, they’re going to trade me,” Philipp said. 

“What? No. You don’t know that,” Andre insisted, his voice losing the edges of sleep and sex it had acquired. 

Philipp sighed and squeezed him. “No, I do. We won. And there’s no way we can resign everyone who needs to be. I’m an easy trade. And I want to start. I can’t be Holts’ backup forever.” 

The silence lingered between them until finally, Andre spoke. “So, what will happen to us?”

Philipp leaned down and placed another kiss into his curls. “We’ll figure it out. You can’t get rid of me that easy.” 

“Good,” Andre smiled. “I wasn’t planning to.” 

\---

He got the call right before the draft was supposed to start. He wasn’t surprised, but it did come earlier than he expected. Colorado. Of course. Across the entire country. They’d only see each other twice a year. 

‘It’ll be ok,’ he texted Andre almost immediately. He knew should tell Andre something, but he wished it could have been more comforting. 

‘But what will I do without you?’ Andre texted back.

‘We’ll figure it out.’ 

\---

The night on the ice hadn’t gone as he had wanted. Coach had pulled him from the net after the first period. He knew he would just have to shake it off. They’d only played seven games so far. The season had just started so it was too soon to start reading into anything. 

Philipp flopped on top of the white hotel duvet and stared up at the ceiling. It was late, and he hoped he could fall into unconsciousness as quickly as possible. Each missed puck ran through his head as his eyes drifted closed

His phone rang, startling him awake. He rolled over and grabbed his phone. 

“Hello?” Philipp said, voice rough with the beginning of sleep. 

“Hey,” Andre whispered. His voice was quiet and small, which woke Philipp up. 

“It’s late. What’s wrong?” He sat up and pressed himself against the headboard. 

“I...I...ummm...I don’t think I can do this?” Andre’s voice cracked and Philipp could tell he was holding back tears. 

“Do what?” Philipp replied. He did his best to keep his voice steady, though Andre’s words made something in his chest tight. 

Silence hung between them for long moments, but Andre finally spoke. “Play this season. I’m all over the place. I can’t seem to figure it out.” 

Ah. Andre’s self-doubt had taken hold. That he could deal with. “Do me a favor and take a deep breath, Andre. Just like we did last year. Remember?” 

“Ok.” 

He could hear Andre breathing, several deep breaths evening out as time went on. He smiled, feeling better about his own loss as he was able to help his boyfriend. 

“Better?” Philipp asked. 

“Yes,” Andre said. 

“You can do, Andre,” Philipp said. “I know you can. You’re talented and hardworking. And you are a significant reason we won the Cup last year. You just have to remember that.” 

“I know,” Andre said. “It’s just...hard...harder without you here.” 

Philipp pressed his lips together. Of course, that had to be part of this panic. They hadn’t really spoken a whole lot since the season began. “I’m sorry. We’ll figure it out. I love you, you know that.” 

“I love you too,” Andre replied, his voice finally starting to sound normal again. 

“Get some sleep and I’ll text you in the morning, ok?” 

“Ok.” 

\---

It took work, many late-night phone calls, and Skype sessions, but they found a rhythm. They talked for hours on off days when the season started, and when the Capitals made their way to Denver in November, Andre managed to break curfew to stay with Philipp.

They didn’t see each other again until February when the Avalanche came to DC. 

“I asked for a trade,” Andre said, pulling the sheets of the hotel bed around him. 

“What?” Philipp responded. He sat up from where he had been lounging against the headboard and pulled Andre into his arms. 

Andre nodded. “Yeah. I asked for a trade. I...I think it could be better...I could play better if I wasn’t here.” 

“Ok,” Philipp said. He leaned over and kissed Andre on the cheek. “Do what you think is best for you.” 

\---

The trade deadline came and went and the Capitals didn’t trade Andre. 

Philipp watched from Denver as Andre played the best he could, knowing that he wished to be elsewhere. 

\---

His phone rang early in the morning on a Saturday and he knew almost immediately that Andre was on the other end. 

“Hey, is everything ok?” Philipp asked, voice gentle in the early morning. 

Andre let out a content sigh. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah. I just wanted to call and hear your voice.” 

“Of course. You know you can call me anytime.” 

“I know. I just miss you a lot. Especially as we start playoffs.” Andre took a deep breath and Philipp could see him trying to hold back tears. 

“I miss you too. But, we’ll see each other after playoffs. We’ll go on vacation,” Philipp said. He hoped the fond smile on his face Andre could hear in his voice. “I love you!” 

“Yeah. That sounds nice. I love you too,” Andre said. “I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing--” 

“Sleeping.” 

Andre laughed and Philipp smiled. “Of course. Goodbye and good luck.” 

“Good luck. See you soon.” 

\---

Philipp took in the smell of the rink. The cold biting at his nose as he walked the familiar areas. Playoffs hadn’t ended how he nor Andre wanted, but the early exits meant they could spend some time together before separating for the summer. Andre had flown to Denver for just that reason. 

“We can go anywhere you like for lunch,” Philipp whispered in Andre’s ear, wrapping his arms around Andre. He turned around and finished packing the last of his things into his bag to take home. 

“Anywhere?” Andre said, eyes lighting up. 

“Yes,” Philipp said. “Though I can think of some other things I’d like to do after lunch, so choose carefully.” He smiled and winked at Andre. 

Andre ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “Oh...I think I have the perfect idea.” He smirked and grabbed Philipp’s hand, pulling him toward the locker room door and out of the rink. 

\---

“They traded me,” Andre said. He moved closer to Philipp and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

Philipp yawned and looked down at Andre, snuggled in on his chest. He could feel the joy radiating off of him. Nearly vibrating out of his skin. “Really? Where are you going?” 

Andre leaned up and pressed a kiss to Philipp’s lips. “Colorado.” 

“You’re kidding.” 

“I’m not. I’m not that easy to get rid of.” 

“I was kind of hoping you weren’t,” Philipp said, he pulled Andre closer to him. “So, we’ll move your stuff in here at the end of summer.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really. Unless you don’t want that.” 

“No. I do. I just...don't want to ruin this by...I don’t know…” 

“You won’t,” Philipp said. “You won’t.” 

The new season couldn’t come quick enough. 


End file.
